


stars | the first year

by stardustsx



Series: stars; the series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts First Year, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, POV Third Person Limited, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Purebloods Aren't That Bad, Regulus Black Lives, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Redemption, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, but not this canon compilant, i mean it is kind of canon compilant at this moment, pureblood oc, regulus black is a good uncle, sirius black married a pureblood, the house of black redemption, well not good but for sure better, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustsx/pseuds/stardustsx
Summary: The parchment was yellow-ish, and words were written with green ink. She turned it around quickly. On the back  it was sealed with red wax, sealed with a pattern she knew perfectly. She smiled widely. A lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle.It was her Hogwarts’ letter.cassiopeia black's adventures in the wizarding world. year 1.
Relationships: will happen as the story progresses
Series: stars; the series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	stars | the first year

**Author's Note:**

> so. we're starting. since it's chapter 1, i just want to say that i'm sorry that it's,,, of questionable quality. i have a history of problems with "chapter 1"s. but i promise it'll get better. and i promise that i'll try to update it regularly.
> 
> i'm sage. the writer. hi. nice to meet you? 
> 
> if you can, please comment!! it really means a lot!!

She had a really pleasant dream, even if she couldn't really remember what happened in it. She knew, though, that when the sound of an owl knocking on the window woke her up, she was kind of sad; she would much prefer to continue the dream than have to wake before the usual time Kreacher would be waking her. Yawning, she got up from the bed and walked over to the window, opening it.

She scratched the owl under the beak for bringing her a letter and then looked at it.

The parchment was yellowish, and words were written with green ink. She turned it around quickly. On the back it was sealed with red wax, sealed with a pattern she knew perfectly. She smiled widely. A lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle.

It was her Hogwarts’ letter!

Giggling and ignoring the fact that she was in her pajamas, she quickly got out of her room. It was on the second floor, so she had to go down to get to the dining room. She ran next to the house-elf heads, next to the portraits of her ancestors (who were mostly sleeping) and was almost in the place.

Unfortunately, her way was blocked by her uncle. Still giggling, she straightened her back and curtsied slightly. No matter what, etiquette was required and her messy look and uncombed hair weren’t excused.

“Cassiopeia,” her uncle started calmly, looking at her attentively. “What made you go out of your room looking this… chaotic?”

Without a word, still smiling broadly, she handed him her letter.

“My Hogwarts letter came!” she said, emphasizing the school name. “Uncle Regulus, when will we go to Diagon Alley?

“Definitely not now, when you’re in your pajamas,” he snorted in response. “Go and dress up and come to eat breakfast. I’ll keep your letter safe in the dining room.”

Cassiopeia nodded and ran back to her room.

“Cassie. Wake up.”

She opened her eyes a bit and saw her uncle, smiling widely and shaking her a bit. It took her a few seconds, but she shot up in understanding.

A week has passed; today was 31st of July, the day she was supposed to go to the Diagon Alley to do Hogwarts shopping. Cassiopeia grinned and ran straight to her closet, already choosing some light clothes.

“I know how excited you must be,” her uncle started, still smiling, “but, please, come eat breakfast first and let Kreacher choose your robes. The faster you eat, the sooner we’ll be in the Alley.”

“Can I at least wear the hair clip?” she asked quickly. “I won’t lose it, I promise!”

Regulus sighed, his smile falling a bit, but nodded.

“I’ll tell Kreacher to prepare it. Now, go, kiddo.”

She nodded and ran down.

The speed with which she ate her breakfast and then got ready to go to Diagon Alley was truly fascinating when she thought about it later. At that moment, though, the only thing she had in her mind was the fact that she would get her own wand, she would get her own pet, she would get her own _cauldron_ and, most importantly, she would go to _Gringotts_.

It was a small but important tradition in the Black household that when a child was having their first Hogwarts shopping, they would get a gift that would help them in all school years. Cassiopeia didn't know what the gift was, only that it had to be taken from the family vault – she couldn't wait to receive hers. From what she knew, her uncle got an old, indestructible quill after his namesake, Regulus Black I, which still was his favorite one. She could only imagine what she would get!

“First, we’re going to _Gringotts_ ,” her uncle quietly said, his head high, his back straight, looking forward, but speaking to her. “I have to take out some galleons for today, from your trust fund, and your gift. Then we’ll go to _Madam Malkins_ , where Narcissa and Draco should already be waiting for us. I’ll leave you with them for a while, but I will be back, I would never miss seeing you get your wand.”

“Yes, uncle,” she replied, nodding. She couldn’t stop a small grin from showing on her face, even though she wasn’t supposed to be smiling – _a proper lady of the House of Black shouldn’t be smiling excessively, especially in a public setting_ – but it was a happy, important day. And happy, important days should be spent smiling.

“There we go,” he mumbled more to himself than to anyone else, sighing.

They were in front of the bank, its white marble sides almost glowing in the morning sunlight. Cass left a breath she didn’t know she held, and stepped through the door, right behind Regulus.

A couple of minutes later they’re already in the cart, a goblin sitting with them. She’s always liked it, and she knew her uncle liked it as well – the speed reminding them of the air and adrenaline of flying. Another minute or two, and they were right in front of her trust vault, the goblin opening it already. She wanted to walk into, was taking a step, but her uncle rest his hand on her arm.

“Now, Cassie, listen to me.” Regulus kneeled in front of her, to be able to look in her eyes. “I moved your gift here a while ago, just so we wouldn’t waste time on going to the main vault. I hope you’re not angry at me for that?”

“I’m not,” she answered, her brows furrowed and her gaze flickering over to the inside of the vault. A small package wrapped in brown parchment was left on a small table. Around were loads of galleons, sickles, and even some knuts. But that small parcel… Regulus laughed quietly, seeing her expression.

“You can go and get it now, I’ll take the money,” he assured her, standing up. Running was unladylike, but she was excited to see what her uncle chose; so she ran straight to the table and, carefully, opened the package.

A diary was inside; its silver color similar to her eyes. Cass turned it around and then opened. It was completely empty and seemed that it had around a hundred pages. How could it help her through all the years…?

“It’s enchanted,” as if reading her thoughts, her uncle said, picking up gold. “It’ll never run out of pages, and when you’ll want to read what you wrote, you will just need to think about a general date. Let’s say… you’re in your fourth year and you’ll want to remember something from second. You just need to point your wand at it and say the year or month, or, if you remember, the exact date, and it’ll show you.” He stopped for a moment, picking up a few sickles, but after a moment putting them back down. “I think it was your great-grandmother Melania's spellwork, though I might be wrong. Still, it’s one of the most practical enchantments I’ve seen, if I dare say. It seems simple, but it really is not.”

They left Gringotts quarter of an hour later, heading straight to Madam Malkins. Fortunately, it wasn’t too far away, mere couple minutes, and from afar they saw the two Malfoys.

"Cousin, it’s nice to see you,” Draco spoke, bowing a bit to Cassiopeia when she and Regulus walked up to them. “How do you feel about today's shopping?”

“I hope we’ll see some of our friends today,” she replied politely. “I wouldn’t mind if we saw a certain Greengrass, would you, Draco?”

His cheeks showed a bit of pink after her words. Cass giggled a bit.

“What about…” he started, but her mother interrupted him:

“Children,” Narcissa spoke calmly. “Please, calm down.

“Sorry, aunt,” Cass mumbled in reply, facing down for a moment, while Draco said: “Sorry, mother.”

“Shall we get your robes?” Lady Malfoy continued as if nothing happened. “Regulus?” She looked up at him.

“I’m afraid I cannot join you, as I have a previous… arrangement that can’t wait,” he said. “But I wish you all good luck today, and, Cass?” he looked at her, a smile showing up for a second on his face. “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I’ll be able to.”

With that, he turned around and walked in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

“Come inside, now,” Narcissa said, both her hands on the backs of the cousins. “Your robes won’t buy themselves.”


End file.
